If Tomorrow Never Came
by Serenity249
Summary: She never believed in the afterlife and never gave it much thought either, probably should've since the line of duty can be dangerous. She's not sure what is happening but if this is what happens when you die then this must be hell, she can only ponder who she wronged to deserve this fate and how come that smug looking fox can see her?
1. Chapter 1

" **If Tomorrow Never Came"**

The first year in the force she had made many mistakes, like all rookies do and she had the scratches and scars to prove it. She didn't regret any of it though, the failures and successes that she had made is what has shaped her into the mammal she is today and after what is soon 3 years as an Officer she is glad that the need to prove herself had slowly dwindled.

Judy Hopps had shown everyone around her that she is a force to be reckoned with, catching criminals no matter their size and solving cases that most wouldn't have touched. First bunny to ever be a cop and had a fire in her that would never falter until the day her heart stopped beating, she just wished it hadn't been so soon.

She had been lying in the limbo between being asleep and awake for some time; it had been the norm for her for as long as she could remember, always waking a few minutes before the alarm went off. She stretched her limbs with a groan as she turned around to sneak a glance at the clock to her right.

"Mmm... 04:57" she mumbled tiredly to herself.

Her alarm wouldn't go off until 05:30 and with a big yawn she squeezed her pillow then settled down to enjoy the final half hour she had before duty called. The 33 minutes flew by quicker than she would've liked and when the alarm started beeping she quickly smacked the top of it to silence the machine.

She took a few seconds to stretch the stiffness out of her muscles and switched from her baby blue sleepwear she had gotten as a present from her parents when she had turned 24 a few months back and put on some underwear. Snatching a bottle of juice and an apple from her mini fridge, the juice which was a mix of orange and carrots contained some sugars and vitamins which gave her the boost she needed before she could grab a real breakfast down at the precinct, the apple was if the juice failed her during the train ride there.

Closing her fridge she took a step back to grab her uniform, the apartment she lived in wasn't the biggest, okay it was tiny but for a bunny her size Judy didn't need something big. With her large family she was used to cramp areas and small rooms, but it was times like this where she cursed her small living area. She had turned around and smacked her foot straight into the desk which sadly wasn't the first time, the alarm clock flew straight of the desk landing upside down and hitting the key for the radio to start then bounced under her bed.

"Confound that blasted desk!" she shouted while gritting her teeth and clutching her foot.

Meanwhile the radio which was lost in her mind during the pain had started blasting electric guitars at the highest volume the plastic machine could offer, which wasn't appropriate at 5:39 in the morning. She grunted as she dropped to the floor to reach under the bed and grab the darn thing, while her paw was grasping for it she recognized the song, Ramstein a metal band that consisted of six Rams. Definitely not her kind of music but a large number of her adolescent brothers loved the band and listened to them every day.

A shout could be heard coming from her neighbors next door, simultaneously a voice started coming from the radio

"Du, Du Hast, Du Hast Mi-" the final part was lost as she had grabbed the cord and ripped it out of the socket.

But the damage was done and she winced as she heard her neighbor Bucky smack the wall while shouting.

"IT'S FREAKING 5 IN THE MORNING RABBIT SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" his voice gravelly and muffled through the wall. She was about to apologize when a second voice sprung up.

"BUCKY IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING AND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP SHUT YOUR DAMN NASTY TRAP!" Pronk yelled with a furious shake in his voice.

Despite her aching foot her paw quickly flew to her mouth to suppress a giggle that was about to escape her, Pronk hadn't woken up by the music but because of Bucky's shouting and they were now screaming obscenities at each other.

Despite the pain and tiredness there was a big smile on her face, she was in a good mood and the strange start of the day wouldn't change that. She sipped on her juice while pulling on her uniform and vest, she always had around 30 minutes to spare each morning and she used that time to wake up and make sure she was never late.

"Goodbye and see ya later!" she shouted at her neighbors and they went quiet for 2 seconds before they continued their onslaught of insults for each other.

Arriving at the station she took notice that there was still 15 minutes before her shift started, just enough time for a breakfast and some minor chitchat with her friend Benjamin and like most days she found the large cheetah inhaling some sort of pastry at his desk.

"Morning Ben!" she said happily and gave him a small wave.

He quickly swallowed whatever he had in his mouth gave her a wave back and was about to respond when the phone rang out forcing him to pick up.

"Officer Benjamin, Precinct One what can I assist you with?" he answered routinely in the phone.

"Better leave him to it and grab a bite." Judy thought to herself as she felt her stomach rumble, the Juice can't sustain her for long but it does the job.

She gave a smile and a wave to the fellow officers she passed on her way to the cafeteria, she almost feels blessed that breakfast is free at her precinct. She grabs her usual, black coffee, oatmeal with shaved carrots and a protein bar. She already have her assignment so there was no need to check in at the bullpen, the next two weeks she was to patrol the lower streets of Savannah Central. There had been some commotion there lately and Chief Bogo had decided to increase the police presence there, you could say she drew the short straw but she didn't mind as long as she could help people and didn't have to sit still so she was content.

After finishing her breakfast she felt full of energy and ready for the day, with a skip in her feet she waved to the cafeteria ladies.

"Thanks for the food it was great like always!" she said with a raised voice to make sure they would hear her.

"Thanks for the praise Hopps, stay safe and have a good day ya hear?" One of the chefs responded, a lovely cow by the name of Samantha.

"Always do Sammy!" she yelled as she walked out of the dining room, it was large place, she hadn't counted but there must be around 200 seats for mammals at various sizes. Black and white checkered floor with red seats could be mistaken for an old diner in some regards if it hadn't been located in the corner of a police station.

She made for the locker rooms, although they could take the uniforms with them home, the more dangerous or fragile equipment has to be left at the station after each shift. In her case it was a taser, a new nasty concoction of spray that incapacitates mammals quite effectively if sprayed in the face or close to and lastly her Radio. Before being allowed to carry the spray or the taser they have to feel how it feels like getting hit with it, it's important to know what they utilize before using it on someone else.

Taser was unpleasant but that new spray was pure hell, Judy got borderline blind with tears and snot running everywhere and a burning sensation that felt like she had gotten boiled water thrown at her face. All in all very efficient at taking down dangerous criminals and it has saved her life multiple times.

On her way out she saw that Benjamin was having another conversation with someone over the phone, pretty nasty by the looks of it.

"I understand Ma'am, no I – yes I can see that as well bu- Ma'am please list-" he kept being interrupted she heard, mammals who call in to the station usually just have complaints or other grievences, emergency calls don't go through Benjamin.

She gave him a knowing look and a small wave goodbye as she walked past his desk, he responded by making a silly face and pointing at the phone then smiled as he gave her a wave goodbye.

It was a beautiful day, sun was shining but the wind kept her cool as she patrolled the streets. Her route had taken her to the city park which is one of her favorite places, the grass reminds her of home, if she closes her eyes with some music in her ears and to a certain degree ignores the city smell it feels just like the fields at home. The Park was packed with animals, some just rushing past but the majority just sitting on blankets and enjoying their time with friends and family.

Close to one of the larger fountains in the park she saw a lemonade stand manned by a large beaver, although the wind was pleasant the sun still left her feeling a bit parched.

"Everything looks fine so far and a quick drink can't hurt." She thought as she looked around to see if there was any commotion going around.

Seems fine, she looked towards the stand and noticed a small queue in front of it, as she stood in line she saw some children jumping and waving at the rabbit officer. Being the first bunny in the force had given her some fame, so sometimes there are occasions where she is recognized, she's even been asked for autographs a few times.

She was about to wave back when she heard someone call out for her, Judy turned around to see a young Deer looking at her nervously.

"Officer, there's this uh, a h-horse down the street he... he doesn't look too well M-Ma'am." The young Buck stuttered. Standing and trying to seem respectable, she guessed he couldn't be older than 11.

"Hello there, I'm Judy what's your name?" she said as she moved towards him pulling her paw out to give him a pawshake.

"Brandon, uh I'm Brandon." He said looking little bit better as he shook her paw.

"Nice to meet'cha Brandon, could you explain the situation with that horse?" she brought out her write pad and pen to take down notes.

"Uh yes Judy- Officer uh Ma'am eh, he's just down the street. You can see him from here." The young buck said as he pointed towards the location of the horse.

She could see what he meant about the stallion not looking too well; he was walking back and forth scratching his mane also seemed to be having a very upset conversation with himself and had plenty of spasms that looked very much like tics.

"Thank you for the help Brandon, could you give me your last name? I just want to make sure in case we need a witness" Judy said with a serious look.

"Oh uh, yeah it's Bucksson, original yeah I know right? Brandon Bucksson." He said scratching his neck giving her a nervous look.

"Once again thank you Brandon, I'll go down and see what the situation is with the Stallion!" giving him a wave she walked in a brisk pace towards the mammal in question down the road.

Something must've happened for the young Buck to be so nervous, although getting closer she could imagine that anyone moving past him would be very uncomfortable seeing as he was being very loud.

"Hello Sir! Sir? Excuse me Sir!" despite calling out for him Judy didn't seem to get any reaction, either this stallion was deaf or very distracted.

She went to give him a small nudge to get his attention when he swiftly turned around looking terrified as he met her eyes.

"W-who are you? What do you w-want from me? No I know who you are! You're going to take me back aren't you!?" the horse shouted at her while taking small steps backwards his hooves doing weird twitches every time they touched the ground.

"Sir? I'm not sure what you're talking about, I'm Judy. Some mammals were worried about you so I just wanted to see if everything is alright?" Reaching out her paw to see if she could get him to calm down.

"You know what I'm talking about, I can see your u-uniform! I know your game r-r-rabbit! You think I escaped by being g-gullible?!" shouting at the top of his lungs the stallion then did some strange grunts and noises.

"Sir please calm down, I'm not here to take anyone away I just want to talk alright?" she pleaded.

She took notice that the mammals around had started backing away and watching from afar, which was good that means no one could be injured by this deranged stallion.

"I'm warning you! I'm not going back to that place! They just slice you open and take what they need! NO MORE!" he whined with a voice that had suddenly turned high pitch and saliva frothing from his mouth.

If she hadn't decided on it before she's certain now, this mammal is not sane and needs to be taken into care. She's reaching for her radio when the stallion twitches and rushes for her throwing a kick towards her chest, she dodges to the side but the kick instead hit her straight on her right paw gripping the radio and she could feel the crunch of her fingers breaking.

With a grunt of pain and a quick look at the useless paw and the missing radio she takes her functioning paw and gets the spray out.

"Calling for them to grab me huh? You think I was born yesterday rabbit? You're not catching me!" his screams echoed between the buildings and he charged her.

Judy saw his charge and quickly sprayed him, the spray of liquid hit true on its target filling his face with orange liquid. He started screaming and flailing his limbs wildly, a random kick grazes the side of her head which throws her towards the ground. Pumped full of adrenaline she quickly tries to catch herself with the closest limb she have which just had to be her right one, despite all the adrenaline the pain of her paw made her scream out as she landed on it.

"I'm gonna kill you rabbit! I'd rather DIE than go back!" he shouted between agonized breaths as he continued to flail around moving closer towards her.

Disoriented from the kick and paw hurting like nothing she's ever felt before she grabs the taser from its holster with her left paw aims and fires, the needles don't connect and bounces of the skin. With the spray having limited effect and the taser not connecting she's about to make a run for it, the size difference being too great she quickly learned once your resources are wasted you retreat and call in for back up.

She never got the chance though when a hoof connected on her knee sending her sliding back on the pavement, this time though she barely feels the pain over all the adrenaline but she can see and feel the knee bending in the wrong direction. Crawling backwards to try her best to put some distance she is aware of a siren getting closer, thank god some of the mammals watching called for help.

Knowing she really shouldn't have but the kick had left her dazed she took one glance to where the sirens was coming from when she felt something hard strike her chest, she was sent flying into the street and she had difficulties getting lungs into the air.

"Shit, shit shit that's definitely a punctured lung and more." She grunted and wheezed to herself clutching her chest.

She sat up and gave a gasp as she heard the shrieks of a vehicle braking at high speeds.

If only it hadn't been so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Judy became aware of was the crickets chirping loudly and the stars shining brightly in the sky, her head was thumping slowly but methodically giving her great discomfort. Her limbs feeling more like stiff twigs didn't ease her mind either, it didn't take long for Judy to realize that this wasn't Zootopia. Even though there are places which could remind her of the nature she had around her even those areas had that constant hum of cars and other distinct city noises.

The trees groaned as the strong wind pushed against them soothing Judy if only slightly, about to push herself up into a sitting position she notices something off with her right paw.

"Cheese and crackers, I've had locked up limbs before but this takes the prize." She groans to herself as she struggles opening her fist.

She sits for a while just flexing her paw doing her best to regain motion in it, she stops when a feeling of dread sneaks up on her, slowly looking around it doesn't take long until she recognizes the place. Bunnyburrow cemetery, definitely not the first time she's been here, large families means bigger chance of disaster happening. She's been here for dozens of funerals, siblings, grandparents, cousins and other family members and her last time wasn't even that long ago, her mother had another litter which had given her nine more siblings.

Judy had been worried during her mother's pregnancy, her mother wasn't getting any younger but she had managed fine, her new brothers and sisters came into the world without any harm to their mother. Sadly a few of the kits were born sick and three of them didn't make it through the first week, it never gets easier to work through the death of those around you but it does become easier to accept. That's how life works, young or old, good or bad, death doesn't care and for some it's just their time to go.

Judy gave a big sigh as she thought about it but quickly a fear rose to her, why was she in the cemetery? This must be some sort of prank right?

Her eyes darting around trying to find her friends or co-workers holding cameras and laughing at her reactions.

"Hah! Real funny prank guys, you can come out now, you got me!" she shouted with a tremble in her voice.

Seconds turned into minutes but she could hear nothing except the sounds of nature, slowly rubbing her shaking paws together something odd sticks to her. It is cold outside, it is in the middle of the night after all but she doesn't feel cold, she can feel it and waking up in the middle of the night outside she should be freezing but she doesn't.

How come she hadn't woken up as they brought her here? She had always been a light sleeper.

"It's not funny anymore guys! Please, come on out." Judy yelled as she couldn't suppress a sob escaping her.

The moon and the stars lit up the area enough so she could tell what was written on the tombstones around her, the one right in front of her she recognized. Her grandmother Ann Judy Hopps, who she was named after, she had been a wonderful little bunny who loved sneaking treats to her many grandchildren. The tasteless prank as she had considered it suddenly turned into a vicious one, she couldn't think of anyone who'd do such a terrible thing and sure she could've seen the slight humor in it if had it been a random cemetery within Zootopia that didn't have any connections to her.

But the fact there wasn't anyone around just makes her more sure this isn't a prank if anything someone must've been out to hurt her emotionally, she admits it did work.

"When I know who did this I'm going to give them hell, no one messes with Judy Hopps and gets away with it!" she swore and clenched her paws.

Most of the stiffness had gone away but some still remained and the thumping in her head had dwindled significantly, she took notice to a funny feeling in her knee almost like the inside of it was tickling, but stroking it with her paw didn't reveal anything. The soil she was sitting on seemed fresher than those around her,

"Wow, so not only do they put me in the cemetery of my family, they had to put me on the freshest one. Sick bastard!" she snarled.

She didn't remember that her newborn siblings graves had been this large though, she pushed herself up with the help of the tombstone she had been using to lean against and took a few steps back to confirm the owner of the grave.

" _JUDY HOPPS"_

 _1995 – 2019_

 _Loving sister, daughter, aunt and protector._

 _Taken from us too soon._

 _May her fire continue to burn in all of us._

She could feel her stomach churning and she fell to her knees as it tried to expel whatever contents within out into the grass. But after dry hurling a few times it became obvious nothing would be released, with panic and tears stinging her eyes she lost control of her breathing which led to her hyperventilating.

"I can't be d-dead right? I'm r-right here! This must be a dream, j-just a nasty vivid nightmare." She cried with her voice full of panic.

She wasn't a stranger to nightmares, she loved her job but there could be altercations that left her stressed and emotionally hurt, but they always woke her up before they got this bad.

Judy slowly but roughly smacked her chest and started counting, doing her best to try and control her breathing and wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"1... 2... 3... C-come on please, 4... 5... 6..." Her voice trembled but she could feel her breathing calming down.

She was still breathing quickly and shallow but the feeling of lightheadedness dwindled away, tears ran freely from her cheeks dripping into the grass below her as sobs wracked her body.

She managed to calm down after a while, some tears slowly escaping her as she idly grasped and tore some grass from where she was sitting.

"What happened? How did I d-die?" there was a shiver in her voice but right now she mostly felt numb.

Dying seems to cause a rollercoaster of emotions to you, she tried her best to think past the foggy daze in her head, what had she done before this?

She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, giving her a couple of minutes to calm herself and cleared her throat, she's cried enough now there's a mystery to solve.

"Alright... let's see." Sighing she started stroking one of her long ears to soothe herself.

"The Chief wanted more presence in Savannah Central so I had been given the assignment to patrol and try to keep the area nice and peaceful." She'd lifted herself up and started to pace back and forth getting her investigating mind going.

"Everything seemed okay until... Horse, there was a strange horse causing commotion." Her eyes widened as she remembered the confrontation with the crazy stallion.

Suddenly the stiff right paw, thumping head and the odd feeling in her knee made more sense. Scoffing she wondered why her ribs didn't hurt in that case since she did get them kicked in.

"Guess I should be glad about that at least, but it seems unlikely that the punctured lung would've killed me, especially with the other officers so close. Well... obviously I'm wrong there, it must've been possible otherwise all this wouldn't be ha-" She twitched as she recalled the loud shrieking noise that had been right next to her.

"Oh... Wow... So the semi-famous Judy Hopps, first Bunny on the force who could win fights against Rhinos and Elephants lost to a lunatic, a crazy horse to be specific. But no it hadn't been the frothing stallion that ended her no, she had to go out of this world by kissing the fender of a truck." Rubbing her face she gave a few quiet pathetic laughs.

She hadn't thought much about dying, but the few times her mind had wandered there it had always been some heroic death in a large firefight saving mammals and taking down criminals.

"Then again looking at the silver lining it could've been worse" she mumbled to herself.

Back when she was a fresh rookie there had been this Officer, Tom Clawson was his name, wolf around the age of 28. Had a wonderful wife and was according to the rumors trying to conceive a pup with his beloved, he'd chased a suspect up on the roof of a five story building.

After wrestling with him the suspect had managed to kick him off the roof and poor Tom had landed straight on his back, survived but went into a coma. Woke up seven month later as a quadriplegic and his wife had left him, he stayed like that for three weeks before he managed to convince his best friend to turn off the machine that kept him breathing.

That had been one of the worst deaths she had heard of and judging by the fact there's nothing in her memories between the shriek of the truck and her waking up here she hopes it was instantaneous.

She felt pretty calm all things considered, which left her mind with time to start wandering, she's dead alright so does that mean this is heaven? Unlikely considering what she just went through. Hard time imagining this as hell since there's no wailing souls screaming in agony, she's going to save her judgment for that one though.

"So... I'm a ghost now? I've risen from the dead to extract my revenge on that sick deranged stallion that wasn't aware of his actions! Yes, Judicator Judy here to punished the wicked!" she spat ironically and added a small sarcastic jump with her fist to the sky.

With frustration boiling over she started walking swiftly towards the gate of the cemetery, no point idling here any longer. Reaching out her paw to push against the gate she gave a sigh and closed her eyes thinking about this insane situation she was in, she awkwardly stumbled forward when she wasn't met with the resistance of the gate she was expecting.

Her arm had instead gone straight through it and Judy was now lying on the ground with the gate untouched and going straight through her middle like it was some sort of hologram.

"Or like if I was some sort of Phantom." She mused.

If there had been any sliver of doubt in her mind about her situation that quickly disappeared with this experience. It had answered one question but left more in its wake, how come she could grab and rip the grass but she couldn't touch this gate? Mental exhaustion taking over she decided to leave those questions for now and picked herself up.

For all she knew she could be here wandering the earth forever, or maybe she just had days or hours left, either way right now the only thing on her mind was going to her house not too far away from the cemetery. With the unspecified time she had left she wanted to at least give her goodbyes to her family, if she could see them one last time then this whole thing might not be too bad.

The trip only took around 15 minutes, it had been quiet and not a soul was seen which isn't all that odd since it must be around 1-4 AM she estimated. Standing in front of the door to her house she felt a tad unnerved, what if the family was still a mess because of her passing?

She hesitated before reaching up for the doorknob, only to remember the incident with the gate.

"Right... probably best I try and avoid touching things even if I can, don't need to scare my poor family." Closing her eyes she took two steps forward passing through the door.

It had felt very strange when she passed through that gate earlier, strange in a bad way so she closed her eyes to try and shield herself from that again. It had worked decently she felt uncomfortable but it wasn't as bad.

Her living room looked like normal, clean but with a few toys scattered around from her siblings. What was considered a living room for rabbits other mammals would probably see as a grand hall, but with the amount of bunnies living in this burrow it could be cramp. All she could hear is the hum of the air condition and the ticking of the Longcase clock which her grandfather had made before his passing, she never met him since he died when she was two years old.

She walked quietly through the living room, she had no idea if anyone could even hear her, but on the off chance they could she really didn't want to terrify anyone with the prospects of ghosts haunting the house. Even if that ghost was her, slowly she looked around trying to absorb everything in case this was the last time she'd ever see it again.

Glancing above the fireplace she was surprised that the large picture of her Uncle Bill who had lost his life in a peacekeeping mission in a foreign country was gone, in his place there was now a picture of her standing proud puffing her chest upwards and a big toothy smile on her face. Taken from when she had graduated from the academy she recognized, she saw tons of small scribblings in the corners of the glass protecting the picture.

"Awwwh..." she cooed softly, part of her wanted nothing more than go and read the last words her loved ones had given her.

But with tears starting to build up in her eyes she shook her head slightly and quenched the liquid from dripping down, she wasn't ready for that and she didn't know if she ever would be. Right now she had a mission to complete, softly walking through the hall towards her parents room she was glad the door was wide open and she could see her parents sleeping soundly.

A mix of emotions surged through her, mostly happiness she wouldn't have wanted anyone she knew to hold on to her after her death and her parents looked as she always remembered them, maybe a little bit older but losing a child does that to you. Although the body takes no physical pain the mind does and that eventually shows its toll on the body, her father Stu was lying on his back snoring slightly and her mother Bonnie curled on her side against her husband.

Stu had always saved the newspaper for the end of the day so he could read it before sleep took him, tonight was no different she thought as she saw the newspaper resting at his legs.

"Hi mom, dad... I hope you guys are doing okay, the family needs you to stay the pillars of strength I know that you are, you know I would have wanted you to move on right?" her voice quivered and her eyes watered, but she was happy she could see them again.

"You were the best parents I could've asked for, there's no such things as perfect parents... but if I had the option to choose I'd pick you guys without hesitating. I don't regret anything, I loved my job and despite the many shortcomings of the city I loved Zootopia as well." She whispered as she did her best to stretch herself over the bed without touching it.

"Maybe long in the future when you've grown gray and tired we'll see each other again alright?" she hummed as she landed two smooches on their cheeks, she did it just above their fur as she didn't know what happened if she touched someone and she wasn't going test her luck and try it.

Taking a step back she gave a deep breath as she calmed herself, she had lots of other siblings to repeat the procedure with and if she didn't hurry she wouldn't be done before they started waking up.

As she was walking out she took a glance at the newspaper, the front page was just about some boring celebrity who had recently divorced which Judy couldn't care less about.

But what was more interesting was the date of the newspaper, " _2019-08-24_ " it read.

"Hmm... I'm pretty sure it was the 18th of April when I died. That means... it has been 4 months and 6 days." She whispered to herself and did a quick counting with her fingers.

Shrugging she took one final glance at her sleeping parents and with a smile gave them a small wave as she continued to her siblings room to say a final goodbye. She is lucky it was weekend, she stopped counting after around 154 but the process took well into the 6 am before she was done. Had it been a workday the little ones would've been up and scurrying getting ready for school, when she was done Judy walked back into the living room and took a seat in the sofa for a breather.

Mentally she was exhausted, but her eyes and body felt fine all this moving around had removed the small inkling of stiffness she had and now she just sat and pondered what she should do. Parts of her thought she had come back to say her final goodbyes before she could move on to whatever happened next, but she was still here and she didn't feel anything other than a comfortable feeling of content.

She was sure of one thing though, she didn't want to be here when her family woke up she had bid them her final farewell and was going to leave it with that. The odd feeling she felt when walking through objects had disappeared after walking through what must've been more than 154 doors to her siblings rooms and walked through the front door without any issues.

"I guess I don't have anything better to do, so it's time for a hike." She took a deep breath and started her travel towards Zootopia, 211 miles is quite the distance to walk but since she apparently couldn't be physically drained it couldn't be too bad right?

It was, Judy can't remember the last time she had been this bored and the notion of time was hard to track when you really didn't feel tired. After a period of time she won't even dare try to calculate she finally reached the outskirts of Zootopia, place looked no different compared to 4 months ago.

"Finally! I will NEVER walk that distance ever again." She groaned almost ready to start ripping her fur out.

Although she had finally reached her goal now she felt lost, sure she could go and say goodbye to some of her friends and co-workers but what about after that? What if nothing happened and she was stuck here in some limbo forced to forever walk the earth in solitude. She suddenly felt cold and shivered thinking about that, rubbing her arms she tried her best to avert those thoughts and see if she couldn't find her friends and wish them goodbye.

The first day in Bunnyborrow she was happy and felt blessed she could see her family again, the trip to Zootopia had given her way too much time to think about stuff and when she finally arrived she felt like a mess. After that though time seemed to blur and she had difficulties knowing how long she'd been in Zootopia just wandering aimlessly. Completely alone and she couldn't remember the last time she had spoken, she had been glad to find out she can in fact fall asleep somehow, she had been curled up in an alley although she hadn't felt tired she had closed her eyes and the next thing she knew it was day again.

She saw it had been a week of wandering without a goal when she found a fresh newspaper, this week she had found out a few things regarding her predicament of being dead. She could in fact move and touch objects if she focused but she really tried not to, she still couldn't touch anyone though she goes through them just like she did with the gate and the doors.

"It feels like it was months ago I was in Bunnyburrow, this really could be hell..." She said with an apathetic tone.

The world moving forward without you and nothing can be done than just sit there, observing as it rolls further away.

Slowly walking through the gloomy gray streets of lower Zootopia when she felt a tickle in her neck, the one you get when you think someone is looking at you, scratching at her neck she glanced across the street as she continued walking and saw a fox wearing a sharp looking beige coat staring at her.

"Well not at me, in my direction." She mumbled as she dropped her gaze from his what looked to be green eyes and kept walking, not bothering to move as a large cow ran through her.

After a few seconds she snuck another glance at him only to find that he was still looking straight at her, this time her eyes widened as she turned to face him. Hope filling her as she gave a shaky small wave towards him.

He raised his eyebrow and gave her a smirk as he returned a small cheeky wave back.


End file.
